How To Kill A Raven
by Dark Days
Summary: [Oneshot] What will Sasuke see when he realises he let his little fox go? Angsty ending, contains smut... Enjoy! [GaaNaru NaruGaa SasuNaru NaruSasu]


**How To Kill A Raven**

He remembers when Naruto first confessed his love for him. A drunken blonde and excruciatingly sober brunet certainly made for a rather awkward encounter. Sasuke didn't know why he had let the kitsune drag him off to a nightclub in the first place, but lo and behold, there he was listening to the ramblings of an intoxicated Naruto.

"Sasuke," he slurred, heavy mouth distorting his words to the point they were almost unintelligible.

"Hm?" the Uchiha replied in his usual bored manner. After all, why should he waste his precious voice on such a fool? Said fool lurched forwards, grasping Sasuke's shoulder to balance himself.

"Whoops-a-daisy!" he giggled, squinting up at the other boy. "Hehe, Sasuke, you look like a raven…' It was just like Naruto to come up with a random comment like that. And he couldn't help but feel like Naruto was a fox, crafty, hyperactive and rather beautiful. Of course, he'd rather die than tell Naruto that.

"I love you," the blonde blurted, successfully jerking Sasuke out of his thoughts like a shuttle crashing to Earth. Naruto's cheeks faded into a dark red and they could hear every single sound from the world around them.

Silence. So acute it's almost painful. This is the only answer Naruto needs. He smiled, albeit sadly, before sighing and keeling over in paralytic sleep.

It is only then that Sasuke realises the Kyuubi should have neutralised all the alcohol in Naruto's system. He must have told the demon to let him have one night of chemically-induced courage.

They never spoke of that night again. It was like a taboo between them, although Naruto still said a quick, 'I love you' occasionally. Just to remind his raven, he said.

Then there was Sabuko no Gaara. Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Did he live to make Sasuke's life a living hell, or was it just accidental?

Not that Sasuke was blameless.

Even though he acknowledged that Naruto was indeed an extremely good-looking and talented, he simply couldn't return the feelings Naruto felt so easily. And as a pay-back for the little fox rescuing Sasuke from Orochimaru, he practically pushed his best friend and the ex-demon vessel together. Namely, forcing Naruto into taking an extended vacation with Gaara in the Kazekage's own village.

It was only after Naruto returned from Suna holding Gaara's hand did he realise what a mistake he'd made. And it was only after seeing Naruto's big blue eyes stare into his own with a _brotherly_ love did he become conscious of his own love for his Naruto.

_His_ Naruto. _His_ fox.

And it wasn't like he was _trying_ to as good as stalk them, he just kept _coincidentally_ running into them during compromising situations.

And successfully breaking any up, although he wasn't quite ready to admit it to himself just yet.

One time though. One time and he couldn't tear it apart. One bright night, two boys and an intruder.

Sasuke was sitting on the rooftop of some random house, (the house-owners didn't mind, on the contrary they were incredibly flattered that the illustrious Uchiha prodigy had chosen _their_ roof to occupy) when Naruto and Gaara had walked around the corner, holding hands as always.

Sasuke felt the urge to bang his head repeatedly against the closest hard surface. Why did they always have to walk around like that? It was bad enough knowing the one he loved was with someone else, without them _flauntin_g it in his face.

He was about to leap off home, when a crashing sound caught his attention, followed by a breathless gasp.

"Ga-Gaara," Naruto stuttered, regaining his composure somewhat after being shoved up against the nearest wall.

And then they kissed. Red and blonde hair clashed like fire and light, fingers entwined and bodies pressed up against each other, arching up into the other's warmth as if it was the only thing keeping them alive.

It was beautiful.

Sasuke's breath caught at the mesmerising sight. Aquamarine eyes met dazzling blue and-

"I love you," Gaara sighed. A gulping sound rose to Sasuke's ears.

"I love you, too."

A flurry of movement, arousals grinding together, friction making moans of pleasure come forth, before being swallowed by the other's mouth. Hips rolled, hands clenched and with a final moan of ecstacy it was all over.

Lazy lusty eyes gazed at each other and contented smiles spread over both faces.

They went home.

Sasuke didn't know when the tears started falling, and he didn't know when the sun finally rose.

Uchiha Sasuke, dubbed 'unkillable' by the villagers felt his soul die, and knew that this was the only way to truly kill a raven.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **Ahhh, just the babbling thoughts of a teenager who found herself awake at one in the morning with a thousand thoughts in her head and a pen just _aching_ to be used under the bed.

R&R? Cookies to all who do…


End file.
